Anacleto González Flores
|death_date= |feast_day=1 April |venerated_in=Roman Catholic Church |image= |imagesize=205px |caption= |birth_place=Tepatitlán, Jalisco, Mexico |death_place=Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico |titles=Martyr |beatified_date=20 November 2005 |beatified_place=Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico |beatified_by=Pope Benedict XVI, recognition celebrated by Cardinal José Saraiva Martins |canonized_date=pending |canonized_place= |canonized_by= |attributes= |patronage= |major_shrine= |suppressed_date= |issues= }} Anacleto González Flores (July 13, 1888 – April 27, 1927) was a Mexican Catholic layman and lawyer, executed during the persecution of the Catholic Church under the presidency of Plutarco Elías Calles. He was beatified by Benedict XVI as a martyr on November 20, 2005. Historical background At the time of the killing of González Flores, Mexico was under rule of the fiercely anti-clerical and anti-Catholic President Plutarco Elías Calles who had begun what writer Graham Greene called the "fiercest persecution of religion anywhere since the reign of Elizabeth." Greene, Graham The Lawless Roads, Prologue (Penguin Classics 1993) Childhood The second of twelve children born to the poor family of Valentín González Sanitiz and Maria Flores Navaho, Anacleto González Flores was baptized the day after his birth.Cruz, Joan Carrol Saintly Men of Modern Times p.40 , 2003 Our Sunday Visitor Publishing, ISBN 1931709777 A priest friend of the family recognized his intelligence and recommended him for the seminary where he excelled, earning the nickname "Maestro". After deciding he did not have a calling to holy orders, Anacleto began the study of law at Escuela Libre de Derecho in Guadalajara, becoming an attorney in 1922. Career and Martyrdom Anacleto became an activist and leader of the Catholic Association of Mexican Youth and founded the magazine La Palabra which attacked the anticlerical and Anti-Catholic articles of the Constitution of 1917.Cruz, Joan Carrol Saintly Men of Modern Times p.41 , 2003 Our Sunday Visitor Publishing, ISBN 1931709777 He was the founder and president of the Popular Union (UP), an organization to organize Catholics to resist the persection of the Church. Cruz, Joan Carrol Saintly Men of Modern Times p.42 , 2003 Our Sunday Visitor Publishing, ISBN 1931709777 Anacleto attended Mass daily and engaged in numerous works of charity, including visiting prisoners and teaching catechism. Originally Anacleto supported passive resistance against the government, having studied the methods of Gandhi. However, in 1926 upon learning of the murder of four members of the Catholic Association of Mexican Youth he joined the National League for the Defence of Religious Freedom, supporting the coming rebellion.José Anacleto González Flores and eight Companions Vatican News Services Nov. 20, 2005 He wrote, "the country is a jail for the Catholic Church...We are not worried about defending our material interests because these come and go; but our spiritual interests, these we will defend because they are necessary to obtain our salvation. In January 1927, having endured religious persecution, rebels began the Cristero War. Anacleto did not take up arms but gave speeches, encouraging Catholics to support the Cristeros financially and with food, accommodation and clothing. He wrote pamphlets and gave speeches supporting the cause against the anticlerical government. Seeking to quash the rebellion, the government sought capture of the leaders of the Popular Union and the National League for the Defence of Religious Freedom. Anacleto was captured and framed with charges that he has assassinated American Edgar Wilkens, when in fact the government knew that Wilkens had been murdered by his robber, Guadalupe Zuno. Anacleto was tortured, including being hung by his thumbs pulling them out of their sockets, having his shoulder fractured with a rifle butt and having the bottom of his feet slashed. On April 1, 1927, he was executed by firing squad. Echoing the words of assassinated Ecuadorian President, Gabriel García Moreno, in defiance of the forces seeking to suppress his faith, Anacleto's last words were, "I die but God does not die!"Parsons, Wilfrid Mexican Martyrdom p.38 2003 Kessinger Publishing, ISBN 0766172465 Wilkens' widow, who knew Anacleto had been framed, wrote a letter of protest to Washington exonerating him. A letter staying his execution arrived shortly after he was shot. References Category:1888 births Category:1927 deaths Category:Beatified people Category:Executed Mexican people Category:People executed by Mexico Category:Mexican torture victims Category:Victims of Anti-Catholicism in Mexico Category:Religious persecution Category:Mexican activists Category:People from Jalisco Category:20th-century Roman Catholic martyrs Category:20th-century venerated Christians it:Anacleto González Flores nl:Anacleto González Flores